


Own Gem

by Louse



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fused Malachite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did a writing doodle of my fused Malachite muse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Own Gem

It was unintentional, it was never meant to happen, but after so long fighting Jasper to stay fused with her, Lapis had forced their minds to completely merge. She had panicked, tried to stop it, the loss of control and the split second of fear she fel for Steven was unbearable, but she failed, as did Jasper.

They were no longer two, no longer Lapis and Jasper barely holding a single. They were Malachite. Malachite was still for a few moments, blinking with all four eyes, four eyes that felt so...new, and fresh. After those moments, she dissolved the chains around her, the water now able to begin lifting her, eyes looking upwards now, at the approaching water surface.

Once her head broke the surface, she grinned, fangs bared, she hadn't been dragged too far from the land, it seemed. Her proportions made swimming a little more awkward than a regular form would, but she managed, laying her body as flat as she could in the water, arms stroking through it for a few beats, body moving fluidly similar to a crocodile for a few. After a handful of minutes, she dragged herself up onto the beach, fingers digging deep into the sand to haul herself up and out of the water.

She shook her massive form off, shaking off most of the water, the rest she removed via manipulation. Ah, yes, she could still do that. Once she was dry, she lumbered across the beach, trying to figure out walking again, upper torso occasionally falling forward as she stumbled, fists slamming into the sand to steady herself. The sound she made wasn't quiet, she knew that much, but she hadn't expected to be so close to the temple.

"Lapis! Jasper!" Malachite frowned, the voice was familiar. She turned to face the voice, four hands dragging through the sand to do so. Oh, it was the human brat, Steven. A nice kid, really, but an inconvenience. Malachite snarled, moving towards Steven. "Lapis, I missed you-"

"My name isn't Lapis." Malachite hissed, upper torso lowering, fists resting on the sand either side of the human boy who had stopped there. "My name is Malachite." She looked Steven over - he was terrified, eyes wide, knees bent, a few steps taken back and hands raised slightly. "Leave me alone, Steven." She warned, part of her wanted to crush the puny nuisance, but she resisted the urge. 

"Malachite, ok." Steven nodded, doing his best to grin. "Do, do you want to unfuse now? It's ok, I talked to the Gems, they wont attack you-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" She roared, lifting a fist and positioning it over Steven, bringing it down hard. She reeled back as pain shot through her hand, Steven's bubble having formed around him. She let out a frustrated growl, eyes narrowing. She was about to attack again, though more voices stopped her.

"Steven get away from that thing!" Malachite scowled, watching as Pearl ran towards her, followed by the other two Cryatal Gems. She winced slightly out of fear and worry, lifting herself up. 

"I have to go." She didn't bother to apologise for attacking him, just fled into the water, laying flat into it, before diving down, swimming at a diagonal angle to flee away and into the depths. She was a new Gem now - she was herself, and nobody was going to take that away from her.

Especially not that band of walking jokes.


End file.
